


Why Would He Ever Go For Me?

by justavirgovirgin



Series: tyrus content I write in my spare time [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confessing Feelings, Fluff, M/M, accidentally coming out, i love my smol bois, tj is a flaming homosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justavirgovirgin/pseuds/justavirgovirgin
Summary: TJ Kippen believes that Cyrus Goodman is straight. He has to tell himself that so he doesn’t go insane. So he doesn’t do something incredibly stupid. Because even if whenever he sees Cyrus’ face he just wants to hold it and kiss him and tell him how he feels, he knows that’s not an option. So yes, Cyrus Goodman is definitely straight. Besides, even if he was gay, why would he go for TJ?





	Why Would He Ever Go For Me?

“-and so then he just jumps down from the ceiling and yells ‘yippie kayak other buckets!’ it was so badass.” 

Cyrus had been ranting about Brooklyn Nine Nine for about ten straight minutes now. Not that TJ minded, he didn’t even care enough to remind Cyrus that Boyle was reciting a much cleaner version of John McClain’s iconic line in Die Hard. He just enjoyed watching Cyrus. Whenever he talked about something he loves, his eyes would get super big until he looked like a puppy. The most adorable puppy in the world. 

So TJ couldn’t help but smile at the younger boys constant mentions of how adorable Jake and Amy are, and he also couldn’t help but imagine that being their love story as well. Two people who began at odds with one another, but eventually fell into inevitable love. At least TJ could feel happy knowing that Jake and Amy got their happy ending, because he knows it won’t happen for him.

Because you see, Cyrus is straight. Obviously. And so TJ knew his crush, although he was starting to think it was becoming bigger than that, was unrequited. 

Just as TJ was starting to Will himself to let his thoughts wander into a fantasy where he and Cyrus were together, Buffy walked into the Spoon. 

“Hey guys!”

“Hi Buffy!”

“What’s up Driscoll?”

“I actually need your help TJ.”

TJ was shocked to say the least, but of course he’d play it off with a touch of swagger.

“What can I do for ya?”

“Can you just come with me to the park for a sec? They got that new basketball court and I want to test out my new shoes. I wanna see if I can beat you even harder in em”

“Bold if you to assume that I’d let you”

“So you’re in?”

“Yeah, Cyrus you wanna come?”

“Nah, your guys’ games are always so boring, plus i still have to finish my baby taters.”

“Suit yourself.” TJ got up from the booth and followed Buffy out the door. “So? You ready to get your ass whooped?” 

“We’ll see whose whooping whose ass when we get there.”

“Please never say that sentence again.”

Buffy slapped his arm. “Shut up. Besides, you might actually have a chance to beat me today since Cyrus isn’t here.”

TJ started to panic. What did she know? Act cool TJ act cool and calm. “What does that have anything to do with it?”

“Well he’s not here to keep score so you can pretend that you’re ahead when you really aren’t.”

“Very funny Driscoll. Although you are right about one thing, I am going to win knowing that I won’t be distracted by Cyrus’ baby browns.”

Buffy slowed her pace and TJ mentally cursed himself for saying that. Could he be more obvious?

“Baby Browns? TJ don’t say that.”

Okay now TJ was really confused. “Sorry? Wait why can’t I say that?”

“Because it’s kind of insinuating that you have a crush on Cyrus when you clearly don’t.”

“Clearly huh? I think you need to get your eyes checked.” And then Buffy stopped dead in her tracks. “Shit, I mean, don’t just assume that you’re right all the time. I mean you are right this time. Because of course I don’t have a crush on Cyrus why- why on earth would I have a crush on Cyrus Goodman? Ha. But uh-yeah you can’t just go around making accusations Driscoll. Gosh. Rude much?” TJ scoffed and continued walking, praying that Buffy let it go. 

But she remained in the same place, still dumbfounded. “You like Cyrus!”

TJ felt that this was the point of no return, and he knew Driscoll would never leave him alone again. So he had to face the music. “Yeah.”

Buffy ran to catch up to him. “Holy shit, you like Cyrus! This is huge! TJ why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it’s not like we’re best buds or anything.”

“Well I know that but you know you can trust me right?”

TJ simply nodded. He did know that.

“I mean,” Buffy continued “this is crazy. I didn’t even know you liked boys much less Cyrus. If you don’t mind me asking, do you like girls too or?”

TJ laughed. “No, no I am quite gay. I don’t know I just don’t often tell people because I feel like it’s none of their business. I mean, I understand if people don’t like me because of my personality, because that absolutely sucks. But if someone had a problem with me wanting to be with a guy, then fuck them, ya know?”

“TJ, I think that’s the best thing I’ve ever heard. I mean, I’m extremely proud of you for saying that. And by the way your personality does not suck.”

“Please Buffy, you of all people know that it does. I mean even Cyrus knew it, before he even met me, but when he did, he saw through that. I don’t know it’s just, when I’m with him, I feel seen. And I feel like I could be that guy that he sees. I want to be the guy that he sees, and I think I could be if he gave me a chance, but that’ll never happen. Hell he’s most likely not even gay.”

“Don’t sell yourself short TJ, you’ve grown into a wonderful person, and Cyrus sees that, whether or not you don’t. I don’t know in what way exactly he sees you, but you are right, he does see you. And he wants to be in your life. So if you want to be in his, i think you just have to be willing to see him too.”

“I do see him. I see the way his eyes light up when he’s talking about his favorite tv shows or baked goods. I see how good he is to you guys, to me. How kind he is to the world, even if everything is crashing down around him, Cyrus just, shines. He’s the most emotionally aware person that I have ever met. I mean, he knows exactly what to say at exactly the right time. When you’re down he’ll cheer you up, when you’re angry he’ll calm you down. When I’m with him, it just works.”

“I think you should tell him that.”

“Maybe someday, but I don’t think I’m ready yet.”

“Okay, we’ll know that I’m always here if you need to talk. Or if you need to be put in your place on the basketball court.”

“Oh please Driscoll you’re going down.”

TJ and Buffy ran the rest of the way to the park. The two kids played for hours, until eventually, as expected, Buffy claimed victory. 

TJ went home that night with a new hope. Maybe Cyrus wasn’t going to be there for him in the ways he wanted, but he had a good friend in him, and another good friend who will be there for him to talk, trash or otherwise, whenever he was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I’m pretty new to the fandom so this is my first work but I can’t wait to make more!


End file.
